Love in the Scouting Legion
by theanimelover701
Summary: Katsu Takeda was always a negative girl but ever since she had met Levi, she has changed completely. On the day the new trainees were recruited into the training, young Jimena and Eren both meet each other but with Mikasa's obsession over Eren, things get difficult. OCxLevi and OCxEren. Rated T for swearing. I don't own AOT, just Katsu and Jimena belongs to my friend.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to the Two Girls

**Sorry for the choppiness and plot change. I was sleepy when I typed this. Well here ya go!**

* * *

In year 845, mankind's peace was forever destory when the Colossal Titan broke through Wall Maria letting other Titans get through to the last gethering of humanity. After the Titans got through and already devoured the hopeless beings that lived within the walls, about 500 humans were able to escape moving in to the wall after wall Maria, Wall Rose. Sadly, to those soldiers that stayed to fight of the Titans from the inner wall of Wall Maria were faced with the Armored Titan.

After that day, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaegar, and Armin Arlert were forever scarred from the event of their home town. They decided to join the Recon Corps to protect the souls of those who died in the three of them first joined the military training, Eren kept noticing everybody that the trainer would point out to introduce themselves.

"And just who the hell are you?!" the trainer asked a girl with short dark brown hair with brown eyes.

"Jimena Caro from the Shiganshina District! I wanted to join the military to help those who have had family and friends that have died in vain!" Jimena exclaimed as she did the salute. Eren was paying close attention to the girl as though he has seen glimpse of her from the town.

* * *

Squad Leader Hanji Zoe was the most chipper of the whole Levi squad, everyone else being cold or mellow.

"Lighten you guys! It's a good day!" Hanji exclaimed to the two in the room as she barged into the room only to get a "tch" in return. She looked over to see Katsu Takeda staring back at her with her dark brown, intimidating eyes. The girl seemed to look around the age of 16 or 17 but when she is asked of her age, her reply leaves everyone suprised.

"Oi! Hanji, what do you need?" Katsu asked bluntly, staring down at her mug of coffee.

"Well, why do you all just sit here and do nothing?" Hanji asked, this time to get a sigh from the Corporal.

"I'm trying to do my work." Levi replied irritably. Hanji was bummed out because she always wanted to have fun here but instead of fun, she was always faced with emotionless and blunt people.

"I'm leaving." Katsu said as she got up and started to head for the door. Levi grabbed her arm when she went by his desk.

"I didn't say you could leave." he bluntly said to her but she could sense that he wanted her company while he did his work. Katsu looked over at the Corporal, sighed and went back to where she was sitting. Hanji got tired of the boredom and left the room to go find the others to bug.

"Levi, why didn't you want me to leave?" Katsu asked,teasing the older boy. He responded with a "tch" before handing her a stack of un arranged files.

"Reorganize these files in alphabetical order." he commanded her. Katsu looked at the files to see each of the candidates in this scouting legion. She looked at the Special Ops file to see Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Katsu Takeda along with their leader in command, Rivaille.

"And what if I don't do it?" Katsu sassed back at Levi.

"Are you trying to test my paitience?" Levi asked only to get a smirk from Katsu.

* * *

"Petra, do you like the Corporal?" Hanji asked. Petra looked up with her eyes widened and her brows furrowed.

"W-Why do you wonder that, Major Hanji?" Petra asked slightly stammering. Everyone knew that Petra had a thing for Levi which is the reason why Katsu and her don't get along.

"C'mon answer me!" Hanji exclaimed and got a snicker from Oluo.

"How would like that dude anyways? I'm much better looking then him." Oluo said, trying to mock Levi's attitude. Petra looked over at him and glared slightly.

"Again, if you are trying to copy the Corporal, I would say that you should knock it off because the Corporal wouldn't like it and you can't pull him off because you over do it." Petra said back to Oluo.

"Don't you ever get jealous that Katsu gets to hang around him in his office and they seem to share a close bond?" Hanji asked Petra again.

"Well, the Corporal trusts her to help him complete his work sooner and he isn't as grumpy around her so _yes_." Petra said whispering the "yes" so that no one can hear her. The doors burst open to a certain girl barging in.

"Why are you guys just sitting around instead of doing something?" Katsu asked.

"Well, the Corporal didn't tell us to do anything." Petra replied softly. Katsu narrowed her eyes at Petra.

"Go clean around here or something. Levi would be pleased if the place wasn't filthy." Katsu said as she ran her fingers across the table to pick up a bunch of dust. She let out a "tch" and left the room.

"She's scary." Oluo said.

"Especially when she narrows her eyes and speaks in her serious tone of voice" Hanji said. Petra just sighed and started to dust off the table. Everyone knew that both Petra and Katsu would fight over to see who could get Levi's attention and it was obvious Katsu was winning.

* * *

"Is this place reserved?" Jimena asked Eren as she pointed to an empty seat across the table from him.

"No, have a seat if you would like." Eren replied, smiling. Jimena sat down and looked at Eren for a split second before she caught the glimpse of Mikasa's eyes glaring at her.

"I heard that you are also from the Shiganshina District, Eren." Jimena said.

"So are Mikasa and Armin." Eren added.

"Oh really? Well nice to meet you Mikasa and Armin." Jimena said looking over at the two. Mikasa just simply waved but kept her eyes narrowed. Mikasa has always liked Eren ever since they were much younger and she is willing to threaten anyone that likes Eren.

"Just don't hurt Eren and I won't have to cut you up to pieces later on." Mikasa replied bluntly. Jimena looked back at that girl while frowning.

"It's nice to always meet new people." Armin said quietly. The bell soon rang telling the new recruits to get ready for bed. As everyone was leaving, Mikasa was stopped by a boy named Jean Kirshstein.

"U-Um I like your hair. I've never seen that type of hair before." Jean said sounding like an idiot.

"Thanks." Mikasa replied. She went to go catch up with Armin and Eren. Eren seemed to be chatting with Jimena which seemed to set Mikasa off.

"Eren, we are going now." Mikasa barged in, grabbing his arm. Eren started following her along with Armin. Eren started studying Mikasa's flowy, black hair.

"Hey Mikasa, don't you think that you should cut your hair? It might get in the way." Eren stated. Mikasa looked at her hair and nodded in approval. Jean on the other hand, was disappointmented by the fact that her long black hair would be gone and mad at Eren for the suggestion. Jimena just glared at Mikasa for just interrupting her conversation with Eren. _She really has some nerve_, Jimena thought as she disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Corporal's 'Friend'

Katsu and Levi were doing work in his office. Levi reading through documents and Katsu reorganizing the files. Katsu had heard many of her comrades talk about love and family but she tried to steer clear of that because if anyone ever asked her she wouldn't be able to explain. Katsu had lost her parents at a young age, not knowing what "family" was.

_"Here you go sweetie, now be careful not to catch a cold now." Katsu's mother softly said as she drapped a small blanket over the shivering girl. At a young age, Katsu was quite clumsy so she ended up slipping in a river which caused her to become soaked to the bone._

_ "Katsu, you have to be more careful next time or you might actually hurt yourelf." her father scolded her._

_ "I get it. I get it." Katsu said as they continued through the forest of wilderness. The forest was filled with vicious beings but none of them was expecting Titans to start attacking them. Next thing Katsu remembered was giant hands grabbing her mother and father away from Katsu's sight._

_ "Father! Father! Don't go! Don't leave me here! Mother! Mother! No! Don't leave me alone!" Katsu yelled, reaching out to her parents who were stuck within the giant hands._

_ "Katsu! Run! Please! Run!" her mother shouted back to Katsu, while trying get free of the giants grip. Katsu wanted to run, she really wanted to get away from the Titan, but she couldn't. She was too weak. Her legs betrayed her, making her stand right where she was, close to the Titan that was about to devour her parents as hot tears started to roll down the girl's face._

_ "N-No! M-Mom! Don't go!" Katsu yelled again. Her mother looked at the crying little girl and gave her a pleading look._

_ "Please, Katsu. Please get away! You need to be brave to survive without us! I'm sorry, Katsu. I'm sorry I can't be there for you! You are our greatest hope and if you stay here, then all of our hopes would never come true!" the woman said as her daughter's eyes widened. The titan devoured them. That was the end to Ayako and Junsuke Takeda, Katsu's beloved parents. The Titan turned over to the girl, who was now looking even more scared then ever. That day, Katsu gained the courage to kill Titans, a hatred towards them and realized that Titans was humanity's greatest fear._

_ She picked up her father's sword, along with a few kitchen knives and some food to run away but before she did, she swung that sword at the Titan, making it temporarily paralyzed and ran with all her power as far away as possible. While running, she realized that the blanket her mother was starting to fall off so she found a loose piece of string and loosely tied it around her. She lived in the forest for as long as she could remember. After a few years of running by feet, Katsu wanted to easily move through the forest so she stole a 3D manuver gear from a fallen military soldier and learned to use it._

_ At first she was rusty at it but as she kept trying, she got better. When she finally got close to the 3 legendary walls that protected them from the Titans, trouble struck. A Titan grabbed Katsu by the leg causing her to fall straght into its hands. She grabbed her sword and swung at the Titan which caused pain on it but through the pain the Titan threw her onto the ground. When she hit the ground, she heard a crack from her right leg and a few of her ribs. The impact from being thrown and skidding across the ground caused her face to get scraped up and blood flowed from her head and surrounded her eyes causing her vision to get blurry. _

_ The Scouting Legion was on an expedition when a boy with black hair that was kept in an undercut and dark eyes saw her lying almost lifeless on the ground. Katsu remembered the way those eyes looked when she opened her eyes, harsh but was filled with concern as she felt a tight grip around her waist. The last thing she remembered were people speaking in native tongues then everything went black._

"Oi, Katsu what are you spacing out about? There is work to be done" Levi voiced snapped the girl back into reality. Katsu looked over at Levi, her face seemed to soften up a little bit. She was glad that Levi had saved her that day, no she glad that she was able to meet the man that changed her view on the cruel world.

"Nothing." Katsu replied as she got up and started for the door. Levi eyed every single one of her movements from top to bottom.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Katsu turned back to Levi and looked straight at him. _To normal soldiers, this would freak them out but this is Levi for god's sake,_ Katsu thought.

"To go check on the other to see if they are doing what I told them to do." Katsu repiled to his question.

"Fine but don't take too long." Levi said before Katsu stepped out the door. Katsu walked down the halls which seemed _too _quiet and made her way to the dining hall, or as Levi liked to call it, the mess hall.

"Who does she think she is? The corporal? Ordering us around like we serve her, while she spends all day in the Corporal's office. What's so special about Rivaille anyways?" Oluo said.

"Oluo, you should really speak more quietly. Katsu could be around, outside. Remember she has very sharp ears." Petra said and as if that was the cue, Katsu barged in and walked straight up to Oluo.

"What were you saying about me just now?" Katsu's voice shut everyone else up as they shifted their attention to her. Oluo gulped and remained silent. "I said, what were you saying about me just now?"

"I didn't say anything about you, 'Ms.I am always in a bad mood'." Oluo said trying to hold back a snicker. Katsu lost it and the next Oluo knew was her fist made contact with his jaw sending him flying to the ground. Everyone looked in horror at the sudden movement.

"You better watch your mouth." Katsu said as she was able to swing another punch at Oluo but she felt hands grab both of her arms into a lock. She knew who it was just by the hands and their strength.

"Get your filthy arms off of me, 4 eyed freak!" Katsu shouted although it sounded soft due to her accent. Everyone's head jerked over to where they heard a Levi's voice.

"What is with all the damned ruckus? I can't get any work down." Levi's voice was as low as a growl until he saw Katsu being held by Hanji, tears of anger starting to form. His scowl seemed to have disappeared for a second but then reappeared and this time he looked straight at Oluo.

"C-Corporal R-Rivaille?!" Oluo gulped as he was picked up but the shirt collar and thrown again into the squatted down and looked at Oluo.

"Don't ever insult Katsu again or I'll have to punish you!" Levi raised his voice slightly before walking over to Hanji. "Let go of her, glasses." he demanded and Hanji let her go causing Katsu to slightly fall since Hanji was much taller than her but Levi caught her. He held Katsu close to him, trying to cool off the girl's anger. Everyone thought that it was cute to see Levi show a bit of emotion towards the girl that has almost isolated herself from the harsh, cruel, Titan filled world. Petra looked slightly jealous but that didn't keep her from smiling at the moment between two of her friends. Oluo did a fake gag which in return, he got a death glare from Levi, still holding onto Katsu. She soon let go of his grip and they both returned to his office.

"Why? Why? Why? Why is this world so cruel to me? What did I do wrong? I just want a happy life but-" Katsu began but was cut off.

"Don't say that you, idiot. There are plenty of people who care for you." Levi said as they walked off to his office.


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

**Omg this chapter took me forever to write. Also, it got deleted once so I had to rewrite so sorry if it's crappy. The first one was better but it got deleted T^T. Please enjoy!:**

Katsu had been avoiding Levi all week. Walking past each other without saying anything. Everyone was starting to get suspicious of why the two of them wouldn't interact since they are normally so close. The only time Katsu would talk to Levi was when she would get paperwork from him but even then, she would barely say anything. Katsu didn't know that her actions were hurting Levi, the fact that the girl he trusted the most was avoiding him. Hanji was getting really irritated and when Katsu was doing her work at the mess hall, she stopped Katsu.

"Why are you and Levi avoiding each other?" Hanji asked, sternly. Katsu shrugged, not wanting to answer the questioning squad leader. Hanji sat down and looked at Katsu dead in the eye.

"I-I don't know! Let me do my work!" Katsu yelled as she picked up her things and left. As she was leaving, she felt an arm grab her shoulder. She turned around to see Levi, her eyes widening a bit.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Levi questioned Katsu, his voice low like a growl. Katsu looked at Levi straight in his dark, sharp, intimidating eyes and he looked back into her dark brown, sharp,intimidating, cat-eyed looking, eyes

"I don't know. I just felt awkward around you after what happened yesterday. I feel dumb and I feel like I've let you down." Katsu showed signs of weakness which seemed to make Levi even more upset.

"I told you that in order to be in my squad, you can't show signs of defeat or weakness and what are doing?" Levi sternly asked.

"S-Showing weakness." Katsu's voice cracked as tears started to form, not from anger, from saddness and emptiness. Levi remained silent, still looking straight into the now teary eyes of Katsu's. He looked away for a split second and then looked back at Katsu.

"You are dismissed." he said, sounding less harsh. Katsu nodded and ran to her room. _Stupid! Now Levi probably just thinks of you as another weak girl! Why do I care anyways?! I don't love him! No I can't! If I do, then he would leave me or I would lose him like how I lost my parents, _Katsu thought as she kept running, tears streaming down her face. People would stop and stare at the girl but she ignored them. More tears streamed down as she entered her room and locked the door. She pressed up against the door and slid down, burying her face in her knees, to muffle herself out. Katsu didn't show up for dinner that night, leaving Hanji and Levi both worried.

* * *

The years of training for the Trainees are normally the most difficult. They are forced to train really hard in order to survive the years afterwards. The most difficult part of training is learning how to use the 3D manuver gear. Eren was one of the only trainees that struggled on how to maintain balance. During dinner, at the table Eren sat at, he kept complaining about how he couldn't maintain balance.

"Why can't I do it? Everyone can do it!" Eren yelled suddenly, causing everyone to look over suprised. Jimena was sitting next to Eren so she decided it was best to reassure Eren.

"Don't worry Eren, you can do it! I believe in you. If you need any help, I am willing to offer." Jimena said, patting Eren on the shoulder. Eren looked over at the brunette and smiled, knowing that some people were on his side. The whole time Eren and Jimena were chatting, Mikasa just stared at the brunette girl, making sure that she wouldn't do anything that could hurt Eren.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?" Armin asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mikasa said as she turned her head away from the two brunettes.

"Hey Jimena, you came from the Shignshina district right? Why did you join the military and where are your parents?" Eren asked out of curiousity. Jimena stared at Eren in shock and then looked down slowly.

"I'm sorry Eren, I just can't talk about it." Jimena slowly said as she got up and started to leave. Mikasa was actually suprised that Jimena was leaving the table so early.

"No Jimena, don't leave yet. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Eren grabbed Jimena's wrist quickly. She turned around and shook it off.

"No, it's just I overreacted." Jimena said as she sat down at the table again.

_"Everyone! If you want to live, get on the boat!" a voice yelled. 10 years old Jimena Caro stood with her parents as they waited for their to turn to escape. So many people were pushing through and before she knew it, Jimena lost track of her parents._

_ "Mom? Dad?" Jimena kept calling out as she was trying to find them but she couldn't.__** I hope they can make it to the boat on time**__, she thought as fear started to take over. Everyone was letting the young go on the boat first so Jimena was able to head on. When she had made it up to the boat, that was when she saw it. A Titan, covered in armor, had broke through the Wall of Maria. _

_ "Jimena!" she heard her mother's voice call. Jimena looked around but she couldn't see her due to the rubble and dust. __**Mom?! Wait! Where is my mother?! **__Jimena thought as the boat started to sail they made to the inner wall of Maria where many people had to die in order to have enough food supply._

_ "Your parents are probably dead, honey." a woman said as she handed Jimena an extra piece of food._

_ "No! They are not dead! I know they aren't! They are still alive! I know they are!" Jimena yelled and threw the food on the ground. __**They have to be alive! I will join the military and go back to Wall Maria and prove to everyone they are wrong! My beloved mother and father are still alive**__, Jimena thought as she ate her piece of bread._

"Jimena?" Eren asked the spaced out girl. The sound of Eren's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Oh, sorry Eren but I'm really tired today. I'll see you tomorrow for practice on the 3D manuver gear." Jimena said as she waved to Eren.

"Ok! See you tomorrow then!" Eren said with a chipper voice. Jimena exited the hall._ I can't tell him about my past. He would be like everyone else. No one is on my side, _Jimena said as she disappeared into her dorm.

* * *

**Poor Katsu and Jimena. They have crappy lives. **


	4. Chapter 4: But wasn't it a day off?

**Yay! Chapter 4 is here!**

* * *

6 o' clock in the morning and there was a knock at the sleeping, raven haired girl's door. Her eyes shot open and she groaned quietly._ Its not even a work day today, who's bugging me this early_, Katsu thought irritably as she went to grab a robe. She opened the door and before she could say a thing, Levi came barging in, almost knocking her over.

"H-Hey! It's rude barging into a woman's room this early!" Katsu yelled at the boy but he just ignored it and sat down in a chair.

"U-Um, Levi?" Katsu asked. No response.

"Levi!"

"What?" he responded. Katsu stood there, not sure to ask him why he was in her room or just remanin silent

"Why are you in my room?" Katsu asked, knowing that after that event, things weren't the same. Levi was really distance from her and Hanji rarely talked to her. _What did I do? _she thought as she sat down on her bed.

"I can't be in here?" Levi questioned back.

"Why would you want to be in the room of the 'weak' girl?" Katsu asked while mumbling, avoiding eye contact with Levi.

"What did you say?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. _Crap!_ Katsu thought.

"I said, why would you want to be in the room of the 'weak' girl?" Katsu said louder this time.

"Idiot, do you think I'm still upset over that?" Levi scoffed. Katsu felt more relieved when she found out.

"But you've been so dis-" Katsu began but Levi cut her off.

"Don't say whatever you were about to say. I can't dislike you like how I dislike Oluo. You are the only one who understands me." Levi calmly muttered. _He trusts me that well? I would of never expected that_, Katsu thought.

"Um Levi, if you don't mind, I need to get dressed." Katsu said, kinda embarrassed.

"Right." Levi responded as he headed for the door. He left and Katsu pressed against the door._ That was so embarrassing having Levi in my room this early, _Katsu placed her face in her palms to hide the blush that was rapidly growing and went to her closet. She pulled out her uniform. Even though its a day off, everyone is required to stay in uniform. Katsu got dressed quickly, pulled her hair into a ponytail, made her bed, opened the blinds, and put on her boots. The raven haired girl opened the door and saw Levi waiting for her.

"Do you have any plans for today, Katsu?" Levi asked the shorter girl as she stepped out the door. Katsu shook her head.

"How about you help do some cleaning in the office?" He asked.

"Sure." Katsu responded as the two walked off to Levi's office.

* * *

"I'm so bored! There are no Titans to experiment on!" Hanji complained.

"Hanji! You've been saying that over and over!" Petra complained back. Everyone gets really bored when there is nothing to do on day off.

"Could you girls stay quiet?" Oluo asked.

"Shhhh!" Petra hushed Oluo as she was measuring the correct amount of water to add to the coffee. 2 hours have passed and Petra wanted to make a better coffee than the one Katsu noramlly had sitting on the counter. Everyone quieted down as they heard two voices interacting with each other, one male and one female to be exact. The Corporal walked in followed by Katsu. Petra handed Levi a cup of coffee but he didn't take and told Katsu to pour him a cup of hers.

"Here you go,Levi." Katsu said, eyeing Petra with a devious glare. Levi took a sip and gestured his hand, signifyying for Katsu to come along. They left the room and Petra looked really depressed as she grabbed the coffee and head to the sink. _Such a waste. I know I'll never be as good as her_, Petra though as she poured it down the drain. She felt hands on her shoulder and she turned around to Oluo.

"Don't worry Petra, he's not worth it.'' Oluo said, calmly as they headed back to the tables. Hanji was swirling her fingers on the table and the two other guys were chatting about stuff that wasn't interesting to Petra.

"Go do some cleaning or do something active." Commander Erwin said as he walked in to check on the crew.

"But I thought it was a day off." Hanji complained.

"Squad Leader Hanji! It's a day of from work not from chores." Erwin said as he was getting ready to leave since he was down inspecting the crew. Hanji got up and grabbed a mop.

* * *

_Katsu's eyes shot open and she was in a room and on a bed. She tried to get up but the pain was too unbearable._

_ "You shouldn't move around yet. You'll hurt yourself again." a woman with brown hair and glassses said to her. Katsu stared at her in confusion as if she didn't understand what language they were speaking. _

_ "Do you speak english?" she asked again. _

_ "__Eigo? Anata ga hanasu kono eigo wa nanidesu ka? Watashi koko wa doku? Wa Nani ga Kyojin ni nani ga okotta?" Katsu said in her native language. (English? What is this english you speak of? Where am I? What happened to the Titan?) The brown haired woman looked confused and then disappeared but later returned with a blonde man and the same ebony haired boy that saved her._

_ "I don't think she knows English and her native language sounds some kind of Oriental language. Is there any Orietals left?" the brunette asked the blonde man in that strange language._

_ "I believe their is . I will be sending a soldier out to Wall Maria to escort her here." the blonde man responded in the same foregin language. The woman nodded. They both left but the ebony haired boy stayed. He walked over to the bed where the crippled girl lie. He thought that it would be good for her to learn english now so her introduced himself._

_ "Rivaille." he calmly said. Katsu looked at him, a little bit surpised by how his voice sounded._

_ "Ri..Rivi...Rivai...Ri." Katsu had trouble trying to pronounce his name due to her never speaking any other language besides her native language._

_ "Call me Levi then." he said, Katsu not knowing the other words._

_ "Le..Levi." she finally was able to say his name or his nickname. The brunette woman returned with the blonde man this time accompanied by a woman with black hair and dark eyes._

_ "Do you think you could try to translate what she is saying?" the woman asked in the so called "english". The ebony haired woman nodded._

_ "Onamaehanandesuka? Anata wa daijōbudesuka? Kyojin anata ni natta riyū o oboete imasu ka?" the woman asked the girl. (what is your name? are you okay? do you remember why a titan got to you?)_

_ "Watashinonamaeha katsudesu. Watashi wa genkidesuto chōdo." The girl said. (My name is Katsu. I am fine and not exactly.)_

_ "She said she is fine and that her name is Katsu." the woman said to the brunette in english. _

_ "Ask her if she is willing to join to Scouting Legion after she is fully healed and that we will help her learn english." the brunette said._

_ "Anata wa Chousa no heidan ni sanka suru yōi ga aru? Karera wa anata o yori tsuyoku eru no o tasukeru to eigo o manabu koto ga dekimasu." the black haired woman asked. (Are you willing to join Scouting Legion? They can help you get stronger and learn english.) The girl nodded._

_ "She said yes." she said back to the other woman._

_ "Good, now let her rest. Come on Levi." the brunette said as all four of them exited the room, letting Katsu rest._

"Hey, Levi. What happened to that one Oriental woman?" Katsu asked, randomly. He shrugged. Katsu was dusting off the selves while Levi was stacking the books in alphebetical order. _I wonder what happened, _Katsu thought.

* * *

"Hey did you guys know that the Oriental race is wiped out completely?" Oluo asked.

"Yea but I heard that there are 3 survivors but one of them was killed in the year 844." Hanji said.

"Isn't Katsu one of the survivors?" Petra asked. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder who the other is." Oluo asked.

"It's Mrs. Ackerman's daughter, Mikasa Ackerman. She's trainee in the 104th trainee class." Hanji responded to to Oluo. Petra and Hanji were cleaning and so were Eld and Gunther but Oluo just sat back and watched.

"Hey! You could help!" Petra yelled at Oluo. He picked up a cloth and started wiping down the tables.

"Much better." Petra said as she helped Hanji clean the floors.

"Day off? Its more like cleaning day." Oluo joked.

"True." everyone said in unison. Even though it was a day off, everyone was cleaning. The crew was cleaning the mess hall, Katsu and Levi were cleaning his office and nobody ever knows what happens to the rest.

* * *

**Katsu and Levi made up and I think Katsu has made it obvious she likes him! Poor Petra though T^T Don't worry Oluo's got your back! Yep, Katsu is Japanese! Yay! Japan! Thank the lord for Google Translate or I else I wouldn't be able to type that entire section is Japanese. Sorry if you guys didn't understand. That why there are transalations!**


End file.
